


Nine-Nine Assemble

by marvelloustark



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Crossover, Gen, New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelloustark/pseuds/marvelloustark
Summary: After the horrifying alien attacks on New York, the Avengers devoted their lives to protecting the civilians from either Earthly harms or Alien ones. While Earth's mightiest heroes are trying their best to keep everything and everybody in line, the government sees it's best if they assign them to work with the police force. The Avengers start co-working on cases with Brooklyn's police precinct; the 99th precinct.





	Nine-Nine Assemble

On a quiet day in Brooklyn's 99th precinct, the group of detectives were working on their mundane daily tasks until Captain Holt walks in with a file in his hand.

"Good morning, everyone. I have some important news to share so I'm holding a meeting in the conference room. I'd like everyone to be there in 5 minutes." Captain Holt announces before he walks into his office. The detectives look at each other in curiosity before getting out of their seats and head towards the conference room. 5 minutes later, Captain Holt comes in with the Commissioner. It is quite known that if the Commissioner is there for a meeting, then it must be something of high importance. 

"Good morning, Detectives. I'm glad everyone could attend this meeting today. Now, to cut it short, this precinct has been assigned to work hand-in-hand with another force team as ordered by the government," starts the Commissioner. "I picked this precinct for many reasons and one of them is the eligibility and the efficiency of the detectives in here. From now on, this precinct will be working cases with the Avengers."

"Wait, wait," Jake interrupts with a goofy excited smile on his face. "_The _Avengers? The superheros? _Earth's mightiest heroes? _ We would be working with the Avengers?"

"Uh, uh.. yes." The Commissioner looks at Holt in confusion and Captain Holt sighs. "You'll have to excuse Detective Peralta, Commissioner, his excitement cannot be contained at times."

"Very well. As I have explained earlier, this group of detectives will be working on cases with the... team. Do any of you have any questions?"

Amy puts her hand up like the polite detective she is. "Yes, Detective Santiago?"

"Will we be working with them on all cases? Including ones concerned with Aliens?"

"Yes, Detective. On _all_ cases." 

"Cool, we get to add aliens to our arrest list." Rosa smirks and high-fives Jake. Boyle raises his hand up as well and the Commissioner nods. "Since we would be arresting aliens, can we be called the men in black?"

"No." Captain Holt answered immediately and puts his hands on his hips. Jake leans forward to Boyle's seat and whispers in his ear, "Don't worry. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." 

"Excuse me, Sirs, but why would the Avengers need our help? They are superheroes and they took down an alien invasion already. Why would they need us?" Terry asks.

"They don't need help, if I'm being honest. Yes, they are 'super' but they are also very chaotic, they need to be put in check if they're going to be one of our defense forces. That's where you come in, to help keep them from turning this planet into ash." The Commissioner replies, making Jake scoff. He tilts his head to the side and eyes Jake with confusion. "Did I say something inappropriate, Detective?"

"No, but it's very funny that you think superheroes need to be kept in check. They are protecting us from dangerous forces of evil, what's the problem if they do it with their own style and on their own?"

"If their style is destroying half of New York City then yes, they will be put in check. This decision is final and is required by the Governor, I don't want any more input on this. I trust you will do great work." The Commissioner shakes hands with Captain Holt and leaves the room. Captain Holt turns to his team and sighs. "You all can be dismissed now." 

"What's wrong, Captain? You don't look so well." Jake points out and Holt crosses his arms over his chest. "I am scared that this alliance will bring problems more than it would solve."

"Come on, Cap. They are superheroes. What's the worse that could happen?"

"I know at least 7 movies why nothing good ever happens after this question, Jake." Rosa says and Jake scoffs. "Come on, guys! This is gonna be so much fun! We get to work with **The Avengers**! Let's all try to see the good side here and not ruin this for ourselves. I guarantee that nothing bad will happen."


End file.
